


mimicking the heart

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Multi, Open ended, Other, idk i just watched a bunch of music videos and let the words flow lol, kudos to you if you can guess which mvs ;), oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of drabbles that honestly don't make any sense.  word vomit that came out of mv watchings





	mimicking the heart

**Author's Note:**

> hh stop ik it's short but it's literally just vomit i can only eat so much. like srsly don't expect much its v open ended and honestly even i dont know what's going on

Perhaps breaking was the only reasonable thing to do at this point, he thought. Blood stained his lips, his shirt, his arms. He looks down, and instead of drowning in blood as he expects, white washes over her, silencing the cries tumbling out in distressed wails. No, that can’t be right. Of course he knows how to speak, part your lips. Come now, force it out of your throat. Let it spill from your lips. Let it lurch out in indecisive black streaks.  _ There _ , now snip. Take the scissors, take it and ruin your miserable existence. No, no, no. Plastic coats his legs. Trapping him in a dress of flames. Enclose yourself in the dark. Stain the walls, no one will see it. What happened? How did I get here? _ Stop it, stop it, stop it _ . Let the pain drip down your body in vivid green streaks. Let it claw at every expanse of skin. There. Now open your eyes.  _ Open your eyes. Open your eyes.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Open your eyes!”    
  
What was that? Open your eyes, the voice said. and , oh, the world is beautiful. Flowers dry on the expanse of grass, wringing out the wet flames slowly.  _ JIn! Open your eyes right now, or you’ll be fucking sorry! Don’t leave him like this! He deserves better and you know it- fuck. Jin, jin, please open your eyes. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t mean to, really.  _ He can hear the soft rush of the words against his ears before the crash. Crash? How silly, he nearly giggles where would he go? He’s safe here. Warm. It finally happened. He was finally happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kittumin) || [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/kittumin)


End file.
